


The Most Important Meal of the Day

by Suharu



Series: AkiHaru Drabbles [3]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: And Buns, Completely Terrible Puns, Domestic Fluff, Food Kink, Food Play, Food Porn, I love them so much, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Some Humor, They Both Are Horny Idiots, and strawberries, inappropriate use of grapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suharu/pseuds/Suharu
Summary: Haruki loved Saturday mornings. The absence of the usual annoying alarm sounds, no need to rush anywhere and the most important part – no need to bother with pants. He happily hummed a light tune as he was immersing himself in the preparation of the most important meal of the day, so often skipped.Akihiko's breakfast plans were a little different though...
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: AkiHaru Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019520
Kudos: 15





	The Most Important Meal of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> A little PWP drabble requested by some friends on Twitter, enjoy your food;)

Haruki loved Saturday mornings. The absence of the usual annoying alarm sounds, no need to rush anywhere and the most important part – no need to bother with pants. He happily hummed a light tune as he was immersing himself in the preparation of the most important meal of the day, so often skipped.

Akihiko loved Saturday mornings. The sounds of the usual morning rush replaced with the far more pleasant ones of his boyfriend’s singing some familiar, silly tune, no general requirement for movement, and the most crucial part – How Haruki didn’t think pants were a requirement on his days off.

The sweet-ish smell of the batter hitting the pan struck Akihiko’s nostrils, watering his mouth. The pancakes began to pile up, with various fruits and syrups already waiting on the counter.

The blonde didn’t really notice how they all came to be there since his eyes were following his lover’s back, almost religiously. The slightly tight pair of boxers didn’t leave much room for the imagination, and on top of that an apron perfectly outlined his front, covering his nipples but just barely. And don’t let him start on the little tie on the otherwise bare back. Those were a lot to take in, perhaps the drooling could not be attributed the divine smell of their future breakfast after all.

“Ha-ruuu-ki!” the blonde sneak-attached from behind, clinging “I’m hungry” he nuzzled his nape.

A little startled but quickly recovered, Haruki reached for the fruit plate “Here, have this” without even turning he offered him a piece of pineapple to bite on, which Akihiko enthusiastically welcomed. “Now go on, carry the pancakes to the table, everything’s about done” he chuckled, then suddenly “Oh!” and he felt the tie on his back a little loose.

“Mmm, but I would rather have those pancakes” he whispered in his ear as he kneaded the buttocks “or should I call them ‘bun-cakes’?” he squeezed.

“You either just called my ass flat or it was the worst pun in the history of terrible puns. Choose wisely.” He smiled nonetheless.

“Worst pun.” He uttered quicker than it was humanly possible “The most horrible, really.” Keeping his firm hold of the bassist’s ass with one hand, sneakily grabbing a grape with the other.

“Good boy” the bassist chuckled but didn’t show any signs of resistance.

“Why are the grapes frozen?” Akihiko pouted.

“Because a certain someone put them in a freezer to cool and forgot them there.” Haruki shrugged “Leave them, they’ll unfreeze soon enough.”

“Oh, but I want them to unfreeze now…” Haruki jumped at the cold touch of the little fruit on his lower back “Now, would you help me with it a little bit?” Akihiko grabbed a second piece, ominously bringing it closer to the hot, bare skin of his boyfriend’s back.

“A-Aki!” Haruki exclaimed in surprise “What are you-“

Akihiko rolled the grapes up and to the front, as he himself leaned in closer, whispering in Haruki’s ear “Told you I was hungry, and with such a snack in front of me I just can’t hold back…”

Haruki blushed at the remark “Aki I-Ahh!“ the grape has reached its destination in the form of Haruki’s nipple.

“What, I was referring to the grapes.” He smirked as he ran those cold little pieces up to his chest, dawdling at the nipples, sending a shiver throughout his entire body. “But I could, of course, go with the full-course meal.” He purred in his ear just before he proceeded to playfully biting his neck.

Haruki could feel his nipples getting firm as the mischievous warm hands and the frozen fruit came to touch the sensitive skin, one after the other. At least this reaction was easily excused by the cold, to his slight horror the nipples weren’t the only thing that got erect at this point though – less easily explained by the grapes.

Haruki felt Akihiko’s lips travel to his nape, leaving a little red trail of bites and kisses. The contrast of the cool lip-ring and the hot lips resembling so much what was going on at his front, driving him mad, impatient. He couldn’t take much more of this.

“Well, if you’re that hungry why haven’t you said anything” Haruki turned to face his slightly surprised boyfriend, getting rid of the apron in one swift motion “You should learn to be more patient, at least have some syrup to go with your meal.” Haruki grabbed a squeezable bottle of chocolate syrup, originally meant to go with the pancakes, but well, what the hell. He drew a dangerously dripping, thick brown line across his chest. “You should hurry up and clean it, you don’t want to make a mess in the kitchen you’ve cleaned just yesterday, don’t you?”

If there was a miracle that would make him loose his grapes that was it.

Akihiko dived immediately into the mission, pushing his lover against the counter. The salty taste of Haruki’s sweat mixing in the pure sweetness of the chocolate were just to his taste, he hungrily licked, as Haruki kept on slowly dripping additional substance upon himself.

“H-Haru wait!” Akihiko managed in between the licks “Slow down!” a little drop hit his nose.

“Oh no, you’ll just have to keep up” Haruki let out a little chuckle, he was enjoying this little game more than he expected.

Akihiko got to his knees, running his tongue all the way down, afraid to let the underwear to go dirty. But wait a second, why should he be afraid of that? He was so busy with the chocolate he barely noticed how fully erect his boyfriend already was. He lowered the underwear, welcomed by Haruki’s hard-on. Beautiful.

Now that the underwear was out of his way, he could allow himself to dawdle a little, to tease. He grabbed hard onto his thighs, working his mouth everywhere but where Haruki wanted him, sucking and leaving his marks, waiting for a desperate move from his lover’s side.

Haruki placed the chocolate syrup back on the counter, taking a strawberry into his mouth on the way. He cupped his boyfriend’s face, bringing him up and helping him to the said fruit in a sweet, strawberry kiss. “Such a good job down here, reward well deserved!” he couldn’t really say that with a straight face, but that did not prevent him from trying.

Akihiko found him highly amusing. “Your strawberries are a little sour though, at least give me some cream to go with them.”

“Ahh, too bad we’re out of cream…” Haruki faked a sigh “Guess you’ll have to whip some on your own.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Hastily, Akihiko grabbed a little jar from the counter and was down on his knees yet again, Haruki’s erection mere inches away from his face.

He unscrewed the lid, dipping 2 fingers in to take a sufficient amount of the substance, rubbing it on both hands.

“A-Akihiko what exactly are your intentions with our coconut cream?”

“Oh just, buttering the desert up a little bit.” The blonde answered with a smirk, proceeding to spreading his boyfriend’s butt-cheeks with one hand, and grabbing on the length of him with the other. “Did you know this could be used as a lubricant replacement?”

He didn’t, but he trusted the younger man with his life, so trusting him with the comfort of his ass seemed like a given.

Akihiko’s finger went in easily. He played around a little bit before adding another, making a little cry of pleasure escape the older man’s lips from above. The other hand was busy with the length of him, stroking in a slow pace. His eyes followed the hand on his lover’s cock, his expression soft as if he was looking upon the most precious thing.

“Aki, use your mouth.” Sure, he meant for it to sound like a command, but it came out more like a plea.

“Hmm?” Akihiko stopped the hand movement and looked up, smiling “Make me.”

After a brief moment of slight panic Haruki came back to his senses, grabbing the chocolate once more “Oops…” He let it drip down his crotch “You’ve missed a spot.”

Akihiko ran the tip of his tongue along the shaft, teasing, tasting the chocolate drops that strayed there, the fingers went in deeper, resuming their curling motions.

Lips placed lightly on the head, he let his tongue study the tip in circular motions, patiently waiting for a sign. He got it in the form of slight thrust of hips against his mouth, barely noticeable. It was as if the brunette was holding back with all his might, gracefully failing at the task. 

He took him in. At first with the help of the hand he began with slow ministrations, lips chasing the hand, tongue wrapping around the head, making the older man moan with every time the tongue piercing hit a certain spot at the front.

Then he gave up on the hand altogether, placing it on his lover’s butt, helping the already restless hips come closer and further invade his throat.

Akihiko felt hands on top of his head as Haruki clinged gently to his mess of hair, taking control of the pace, going in quicker and deeper. How arousing was this somewhat aggressive Haruki, fucking the hell out of his throat, and yet carefully intertwining his fingers in his hair, softly caressing him, as if he’s afraid to hurt him.

It didn’t take long for the bassist to try and pull away, but there was no way in hell he’d let it happen. Akihiko tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s ass, keeping him in place, coming forward on his own.

“A-Aki…” Akihiko loved how his name rolled on his boyfriend’s tongue in the form of a desperate moan, adored the little quiver going throughout his whole body as he reached his climax and above all he liked his sweeter than one would’ve expected taste.

He stayed like this for a moment or so, letting Haruki decide what’s next, when suddenly the dick in his mouth was replaced with something a little sweeter “Here you go, something to go with your home-made cream.” Haruki chuckled as he let his boyfriend nibble on the strawberry, not getting his fingers away for them to be licked on the way.

“Ahh well, now that you’re fed I feel like I can grab a bite as well.” Haruki laughed at the sudden ignition of an enthusiastic expression of his boyfriend’s “And by that I mean we should eat the breakfast I worked hard for.” He helped him up, and before he could disappoint anyone quickly added with a wink “But don’t worry, there’ll always be place for dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> We were talking one day on Twitter about how Egg-Whites could be used as lubricant and let me tell you, I was a little horrified and went on a research that did not produce much, but I did come up with some ideas of food-play along the way.  
> Hope this was at least a little enjoyable in this long AkiHaru drought, feedback/kudos are much appreciated ♥
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TehAlex3)!


End file.
